


【ME】既远又近（abo，完）

by tujiji



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tujiji/pseuds/tujiji
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 11





	【ME】既远又近（abo，完）

【1】  
和解协议的签署，代表长达一年半的质证结束了。  
这应该是件高兴的事情，至少被Mark折磨了整整一年半的Sy终于可以摆脱这个不但从不配合自己律师，还要不断花样拖后腿、给对方送助攻的CEO。  
他们在和解协议中送出了六亿美元以及价值远高于此的5%的Facebook股份。

不过现在质证室的空气仿佛凝固了，每个人的脸色都不好看。  
其中数Gretchen的最难看。  
她一言不发，但端庄的妆容也没法掩饰那张气到扭曲的脸。Sy甚至觉得Gretchen的粉底都要裂了。  
这让他产生了一种幸灾乐祸的感觉。  
毕竟过去一年半里，天知道Sy有多羡慕Gretchen——委托人和律师一条心难道不应该是最基本的情况吗？  
不过现在？  
是时候让Gretchen体会一下Sy这一年半里饱尝的辛酸和苦楚了。

“Eduardo，你是个omega？”Sy听见Gretchen问她的委托人。  
“……是的。”英俊的巴西青年点点头。  
他英俊的脸同样一片苍白，Sy觉得他似乎随时能晕过去。  
“你跟Mark Zuckerberg是情侣。”Gretchen说。  
“……是的。”Eduardo承认，“曾经。”  
“我给你打一年多的官司是为了什么，”Gretchen愤怒地冲着Eduardo咆哮，“你一开始就该跟我说你是omega，omega权益协会立刻就能把这混账关进牢里，或者让他赔你十个亿！”  
“Wardo不是弱者，不需要性别弱势带来的利益。”Mark插嘴。  
“闭嘴吧你！”Sy道。  
这该死的混蛋难道没有看到Gretchen瞪着他的眼睛都像要立刻撕了他吗？

就在刚才，和解协议签署结束，双方还没来得及握手道别，那条该死的名为《合伙人还是情侣？商业决策还是感情破裂？》的新闻被推送到首页之前，Sy还觉得六亿美元和5%的股份实在太多了点。  
而现在？  
Sy觉得六亿美元和5%的股份真是太他妈的划算了。  
商业欺诈自己标记过的omega，数额巨大，按现在这种omega平权白热化的情况，足够omega权益协会杀鸡儆猴，借“利用omega对alpha的信赖进行商业诈骗”的理由，把Mark告到牢底坐穿了。  
Gretchen恨铁不成钢地瞪着Eduardo，她现在已经完全体会到Sy频繁想弄死自己委托人的心情了。

不过无论怎样，和解协议签订后，一切就该结束了。  
不过显然有人不这么认为。  
“新闻说你去医院是要做解除标记的手术？”Mark在洗手间堵住了Eduardo。  
“我会起诉医院泄露患者隐私。”Eduardo淡淡地说。

尽管alpha、beta和omega之间的生理阶级被现代文明社会打破，抑制剂和药物的存在也已经解决了omega情热期的身体及信息素问题，但生理属性和身体特征依然让omega被认为是弱势性别，同时在社会很多领域里，也面临着一系列隐性的歧视。  
因此为了进一步的社会公平，第二性征是可以作为隐私而不公开的。  
Eduardo一直没有对外界公开自己的第二性征。  
他在哈佛优异的成绩和出色的交际手腕，让人觉得他毋庸置疑是个alpha——可笑又可悲的性别固化印象。

在Mark走进来之前，Eduardo刚刚结束了一次剧烈的呕吐——是由抑制剂滥用造成信息素紊乱，因此脸色苍白得像个纸片人。  
这侧面印证了新闻里的猜测，Eduardo Saverin因为过度使用抑制剂，身体状况糟糕，解除标记的手术无法立刻进行。  
“手术什么时候？”Mark问。  
他的表情尖锐得像削好的铅笔，狠狠地盯着Eduardo。甚至在质证的这一年半中，他都没有这么愤恨过。

“下个月末。”Eduardo回答。

真正听到回答和仅仅在八卦新闻上看到是不一样的。  
Eduardo表示肯定的答复，让Mark觉得自己的心脏好像被一个大铁锤狠狠锤了一下。  
Mark一直将质证看作商业纠纷。  
因为标记还在，Eduardo也没有表明他要做解除标记的手术。Mark一直把这个当作他们还可以重新开始的信号。  
和解协议的签署让Mark终于松了一口气，他和Eduardo之间的纠纷结束了，看在六亿美金和5%股份的份上，他觉得他们可以重新开始。  
而Mark还没来得及高兴上十分钟，硅谷那些八卦小报不但爆出了Eduardo是个omega，还用照片实打实地报道了他即将接受解除标记手术的事情。

“如果我没有记错的话，”Mark说，“下个月你的情热期就……”  
“你没有记错。”Eduardo打断他，安静地看着Mark，“你想说什么？”  
“你现在不能用抑制剂……”Mark说。  
“新闻连这个都写了？”Eduardo皱了皱眉，“很好，Gretchen会帮我把医院和报纸告到倾家荡产。”  
“不，那不是新闻上的，”Mark说，“我黑进你的医疗记录了。”

看到结果的时候Mark并不意外。  
毕竟omega要跟标记过自己的alpha进行一场旷日持久的圆桌战争，并不是件容易的事情。  
因为除了繁复的取证和听证外，他们还要对抗生理上对自己alpha的依赖和服从，甚至情欲。  
对抗商业欺诈的合伙人很容易，对抗本能却很困难。  
所以很多和alpha进行离婚诉讼的omega，要么先做手术解除了标记，要么直接委托给律师，自己并不出现。  
但Eduardo显然并不是常规的omega。  
他既没有解除标记，也没有回避生理上的影响，直接坐在Mark的对面，对自己应得的利益和赔偿寸步不让。  
只是Mark一直拒绝仔细思考Eduardo是怎样做到这一点的——并且可耻地，他的内心深处确实有个地方在窃喜。

而滥用抑制剂，就是Mark最后从医疗报告上得到的答案了。  
他早就应该想到这个的——显而易见的答案，不是么？  
但这就跟他当初决定用欺骗的办法将Eduardo的股份从30%稀释到0.03%却拒绝去思考后果一样，Mark也拒绝思考Eduardo是怎么做到的。  
他的omega是这么优秀。  
有完整的人格，聪明又有韧性，在哈佛这种地方也能把绝大部分的alpha比下去，Eduardo好像没什么做不到，Mark觉得自己完全不需要担心他。

但现实是，一系列糟糕透顶的数据让Mark感到天旋地转。  
他清楚Eduardo藏在柔软外表下的倔强，但没想到他对自己苛刻到这种程度。  
有那么一瞬间，Mark愤怒于Eduardo还不如在质证初始就切断他们之间的生理联系，直接解除标记算了。

【2】  
Eduardo松了松领带，长长地舒了一口气，“所以？”  
“接下来的情热期，你要怎么度过？”Mark问。  
Eduardo冷冷地看着他不说话，眼里有点戒备。  
Mark开始语无伦次。  
他补充说：“不，我只是，很担心，Wardo，你看上去不太好。”  
“我确实是不能用抑制剂了，起码手术前。”Eduardo看着他，既然Mark已经黑掉了他的医疗报告，他就没什么好隐瞒的了，“所以我打算可能是……找一个alpha？”  
他不太确定，毕竟他现在对性爱没什么兴致，而被标记过的omega找其他alpha可能产生信息素排斥。  
也有可能其他alpha闻到他身上标记的另一个alpha的气息，会因为求偶和占有的本能而导致粗暴的性爱。  
无论怎么说，这都不是很好的选择。  
但Mark提到的确实是个已经烦恼了他一段时间的问题。

“你可以来我这，”Mark说，“我可以照顾你，至少……我的信息素也能让你好受一些，毕竟我们还存在生理链接。”  
他说出这个提议的时候紧张极了，因为这听上去像是个混蛋在约分手炮。  
但不是的。  
Mark是真心实意地提出这个建议，而不是出于一次性爱的目的。  
他是Eduardo的alpha，没有任何一个alpha在看到自己的omega把自己折腾得不成人形，还能保持镇定或者产生性欲——Mark并没有那方面的性癖。  
而且让Eduardo去找其他alpha？这简直相当于杀了Mark。

出乎意料的，Eduardo在思考了一分钟后，就同意了这个提议。  
他在次日就搬进了Mark的公寓。  
在质证的这一年半时间里，Facebook已经快速扩张到全美的大部分中学和大学，Mark重新租住了一个独立公寓，再也不是当初十来个程序员挤住在一起的集体宿舍了。  
新的公寓有两层，一楼是客厅、饭厅、厨房等基础设施，二楼是Mark的卧室和两个客卧，这是给Chris和Dustin准备的，他们有时候会来Mark这里留宿。  
Mark把主卧收拾干净让给了Eduardo，这房间明亮宽敞，重要的是这里充满Mark的信息素，可以安抚Eduardo紊乱的信息素和紧绷到衰弱的神经。

现在的情况有点讽刺。  
在他们亲密无间的时候，一个在帕罗奥图，一个在纽约；现在都决裂了，却同居起来。  
不过这种同居几乎没有温度可言，更像是房东和房客。他们各过各的生活，大概只在晚上时偶尔在一楼共同地带有些交集。  
Eduardo在签署和解协议前一个月就毕业了，大概为了下个月末解除标记的手术，他基本处于养身体的状态。毕竟体检报告一列列糟糕的数字已经警告他健康亮起了严重的红灯。  
Mark知道他每三天会去一次医院，有医生会跟进他状况。  
其余时间他会健身、阅读、研究飓风，甚至修剪Mark那个乱糟糟的小院子，Mark还知道他在计划一条全球旅游的路线。  
总的而言，Eduardo在Mark这里过得很好。

而Mark就不是那么好了。  
Eduardo刚来时，Mark有点不敢回家。  
作为一个alpha，在得知自己的omega即将接受解除标记的手术而自己没有任何理由阻止时，他也会因为暴躁和难过而无法面对Eduardo。  
他有无数个瞬间想要像社会上那些“绝对alpha主义者”一样，限制自己的omega，把他完全据为己有，让Eduardo成为自己的私有物。  
这个来自本能的蛮横念头花费了他更多的力气才抑制住。

不过自从第五天Eduardo给他留了晚餐后，加班成狂的暴君CEO就尝试着在晚饭时间回来。  
而Eduardo也确实做了他的那一份，看到Mark准时回来，他除了有点惊讶外，也没有说什么。  
跟Eduardo一起共进晚餐并没有Mark所想的那么难办，事实上坐在Eduardo对面，看着他安静地进餐，这奇异地抚平了Mark近日来的焦躁。  
就这样，在即将解除生理上的联系时，他们反而相处得像已经过了十年婚姻生活的伴侣，甚至一起在客厅共度了好几个愉快的电影之夜。

【3】  
这天Mark回家，发现开放式的厨房里，那些烹饪的锅中沸腾着汤，但是Eduardo却不见人影。  
他叫了几声“Wardo”，但是没人回应。  
然后，Mark发现空气中飘荡着一丝熟悉的甜蜜的信息素。  
那是Eduardo的味道，一种像汁水淋漓的柑橘或者柠檬的甜蜜气息，平时这种味道像兑了冰川的水一样，淡而清冽。  
但是当他发情时，这股信息素就完全绽放了它原本的甜蜜味道。

Mark在洗手间发现了他。  
Eduardo在干呕，盥洗台上放着打了一半的抑制剂的注射器。  
Mark走过去，一言不发地把注射器里的抑制剂全部挤到洗手台上用水冲走，然后“啪”一声把注射器扔进垃圾桶里。  
他暴怒地冲着Eduardo道：“如果你要用抑制剂，那在这里住着又有什么意义！”  
“别吵……”  
Eduardo被吼得脑子嗡嗡作响，Mark的斥责让他觉得好像有一整支军队在他脑袋里打仗。  
“烦死了……”他捂着耳朵喃喃地道，“你吵得我头都痛了……”  
说着，他推开Mark，趴在洗手台上又干呕了几声。

因为情热期即将到来而没有胃口，他中午几乎没有吃什么，自然也吐不出什么，干呕唯一的作用是令他感到更难受。  
“Fuck you，Eduardo！”Mark脸彻底黑了。  
他抱住Eduardo发软的、摇摇欲坠的身体，毫不意外地感觉到他的低烧。  
Eduardo脸上泛起的潮红，除了情热期的征兆外，还有低烧的缘故。

大概是自己alpha的气息很好地安抚了Eduardo疼痛的身体，他挣扎了一下就安静下来了。  
Eduardo不再折腾了，乖乖地趴在Mark怀里，半合着眼睛，抽了抽鼻子。  
Mark半拖半抱地把Eduardo弄回了卧室，塞进被子里。  
楼下厨房适时地响起尖细的鸣警，Mark不知道这是什么声音，可能他根本就没听到，也可能是他听见了却不打算理会。  
胡来的omega蜷缩在被子里，他睁着眼睛看向Mark，哑着声音说：“Mark，锅要烧糊了。”  
“Shit……！”Mark猛地站起来冲出房间，不一会儿，尖细的鸣警停止了。  
Mark回到Eduardo床边时，他手上还多了药片。这是给Eduardo调整身体的医师开的药。  
Eduardo看了看药，又看看Mark，“不做爱吗？”  
“不做。”Mark把药递过来，硬邦邦地说，“吃药。”  
“你硬了。”Eduardo说。  
“这是正常的生理反应，”Mark说，他的脸色极其难看，“但我不想操一个病恹恹的人，那很倒胃口。”  
“好吧。”Eduardo说，他接过药咽下，又喝了几口水，躺回被子里，“我要睡觉了。”  
“你最好这么做。”Mark说。

他看上去没有离开Eduardo身边的打算，僵直着身体挺着腰背像个新兵蛋子似的坐在椅子上，狠狠地盯着自己可恶的omega。  
Eduardo才不管他，轻轻打了个哈欠，闭上眼睛。  
无论承不承认都好，Mark才是比药物更好的安抚剂，他就只是坐在这里，就让Eduardo紊乱的信息素慢慢平静了下来。

情热期和信息素紊乱引起的低烧持续了三天，Mark尽量都早点回来。  
有一天还特意没去Facebook，而是开车陪着Eduardo去医院进行了一次常规检查。  
第四天的时候，Mark回家，一打开门，就闻到家里的空气中飘荡着浓郁的、甜蜜的信息素。  
一瞬间，Mark几乎窒息。  
他不敢用力吸气，但是刚刚毫无防备地开门的那一刻，已经足够让他现在硬得发痛。

从那天发现Eduardo偷偷注射抑制剂后，Mark就知道是这几天了。  
他明明嘱咐过Eduardo，情热期开始时，如果他不在家里，要打电话告诉他，他会立刻回来。  
但Eduardo显然没有这么做。  
他好像事事都非要跟Mark对着干一样，当面都是“好”“知道了”“当然”，转头就左耳入右耳出，一点都不打算按照Mark说的去做。  
Mark现在都怀疑，他搬进来并不是为了调养身体，而是为了气死自己的alpha。  
按照信息素这种浓度，毫无疑问他已经一个人硬撑了快一整天。

想到这一点，Mark真的非常生气，怒火甚至来得比性欲都要强。  
两股火混在一起，让Mark觉得自己仿佛踏入的不是自己的家，而是一片干热的沙漠，他就像是个跋涉已久的旅行者，又热又渴。  
而他某种意义上确实是踏入了一片沙漠——自从他们打官司以来，他和Eduardo就再也没有亲密的接触了。  
Mark现在才意识到这一点，理智再也压抑不住不满，alpha本能的渴望立刻爆发。  
而此时此刻，Eduardo的湿润的、情热的信息素告诉Mark，他已经完全为Mark准备好了。  
空气里漂浮的信息素无不告诉Mark，他的omega此刻拥有湿漉漉的脸，流淌着黏腻液体的柔顺的肉穴、敞开的身体。  
他需要性爱，需要他的alpha。  
Mark甚至不需要帮他做任何的准备和扩张，就可以直接操进那具柔韧的身体里，要不了五分钟，Eduardo就会哭着高潮。

【4】  
Mark觉得心头滚烫。  
性欲和愤怒使他像饥饿又压抑的野兽，一步步往楼上走去。  
Mark使自己尽量不发出任何声音，当站在紧闭的房间门口时，他停下脚步。  
“Wardo。”Mark敲了敲门。  
他声音沙哑，动作也很轻，但那是Mark用力克制的结果，否则他很可能直接把这扇门砸烂——仅仅因为他的omega在里面。  
当然没有任何声响。  
Mark扭了扭门把，被从里面锁起来了，但他当然有钥匙，反锁是挡不住他的。

打开门后，Mark看到房间一片凌乱，床上被褥团成一团，椅子也倒了一张，Eduardo穿过的Prada昂贵的高定西装更是随手扔在地上，但目之所及，Mark并没有看到Eduardo。  
Mark站在房间门口，但他很确定Eduardo就在这个房间里，他的气息泄露了他的踪迹——一个情热期的omega是逃不过alpha的追猎的，特别那个alpha还是生理意义上他的拥有者。  
Mark想都不用想，立刻就把视线投向那个大衣橱。

他走过去，慢慢拉开衣橱的门。  
“Wardo。”  
Eduardo确实蜷着身体躲在里面，门被打开，他听见Mark沙哑的声音后，本能地往里缩了缩，更贴近墙壁。  
眼前的景象让Mark窒息。  
Eduardo上身套着Mark宽大的帽衫，下身一丝不挂，两条修长笔直的腿曲起，双腿间夹着的也是Mark的帽衫——另一件。  
那件可怜的帽衫已经皱巴巴，并且被从得不到满足的肉穴淌出的液体完全沾湿了。

可以想象得到过去的大半天里Eduardo都经历了什么。  
汹涌的情潮让他难受至极，汗水浸湿了他原本的衣服，他只能艰难地脱下那些黏在身上的，湿哒哒的衣服。  
可是那并不能让他好受一些，所以Eduardo拖着发软的身体，从衣橱里找到Mark的帽衫，套上身体上，企图让alpha的气息环绕自己。

Eduardo的手放在两腿之间，被帽衫盖住关键部位，Mark看不到他的手在做什么，但可以想象得到他就在安抚着自己。  
那几根修长的、骨节分明的手指一定被含在柔软的、潮湿的肉穴中，不止餍足的小口紧紧嘬着指根。  
他会抽送自己的手指，尽力将手指捅入最深处，搅出淋漓的汁水。  
可手指无法填满空虚的身体，无论是一根、两根，甚至三根。

狭窄的空间把Eduardo的体温闷得更高热，呼出的热气蒸腾得他脸色潮红。  
他意识已经趋近迷糊，却本能地察觉到衣橱被打开。  
Eduardo知道自己现在的样子一定非常不堪。  
Omega的本能让他完全被情欲支配，他对自己感到羞耻和绝望，这一切没有遮掩地被Mark看到了。  
而在过去一年半中，哪怕滥用抑制剂，他都想要在Mark面前保持专业的、理智的姿态。

“Wardo，出来。”  
Mark探身进衣橱中。  
Eduardo没有理他。  
他将自己的头颅埋在膝盖上，柔软的、汗湿的棕发贴在他的脸颊上，让他看上去像是头淋了暴雨，受到过度惊吓而缩在自己窝里瑟瑟发抖的小鹿崽。  
“让我自己呆着……”  
Mark听见他的omega喃喃自语。  
“你这样没办法度过情热期，”Mark尝试耐心说，“出来，Wardo，你不能一直躲在这里，你忘记你为什么住进这栋房子了吗？”

Eduardo的气息唤醒了Mark最原始的本能，他在尽量压抑着作为alpha的控制欲。  
Mark很难熬，而现在之所以还残留着理智，是因为他意识到，Eduardo宁愿要Mark的衣服，宁愿汲取衣物上残存的alpha的气息，也不愿意打个电话把Mark叫回来。  
他拼命忍耐，拼命忍耐，拼命忍耐，忍耐到失去理智意识迷糊，也没想过找Mark。  
或许Eduardo的理智知道找Mark是最好的，所以他才会住进来。  
可是当理智崩溃，只剩下情感时，他不愿意找Mark了。

Mark从未有一刻如此直观地感觉到，Eduardo现在排斥他到了什么程度。  
而正是这种锥心的难过，压倒了残暴的情欲，让Mark至今依然保持着理智。  
他爱Eduardo，他没法无视Eduardo对自己的排斥。

“No……”Eduardo摇头。  
他依然坚持着，并且把自己缩得更紧。  
Eduardo的声音带着哭腔，他觉得自己难受得快要死去了，整个世界都像被火烤焦了一样，身体里的水分不断流失——从他每一个毛孔，从他可耻的、恶心的、淫荡的穴口。  
“让我自己待着……”他一遍遍地重复，“我难受，让我自己待着……”  
Mark咬了咬牙，尝试不着痕迹地慢慢释放自己的信息素，好让他舒服点，或者卸掉他的警戒与防备，允许Mark从衣橱里把他抱出来。  
但Eduardo察觉到了。  
他绝望地发现那些汁水更多地从身体的入口泌出。  
“我不想要你……No……不要逼我……求你了，把抑制剂给我……”  
“那你为什么来我这里？”Mark额上满是汗，太阳穴隐隐爆出青筋。

Eduardo此刻完全糊住的脑子没法思考这个问题。  
对啊，他为什么要自取其辱地答应Mark的邀请？  
他为什么要来Mark这里？  
他跟Mark不是决裂了吗？  
他都已经决定解除标记了。  
为什么？  
为什么？  
为什么？  
……

“Look at me，Wardo.”Mark捧住他的脸，“Look at me.”  
Eduardo棕色的眼睛无法聚焦，湿漉漉的脸庞让他尤其可怜。  
“你为什么在这里，记得吗？”Mark问他，尽量让自己的语气温柔。

“我……”Eduardo在Mark的信息素中颤抖不已，他不安地夹紧自己的双腿，手撮着穿在自己身上的Mark的那件帽衫。  
“想想，Wardo。”Mark轻声说。  
他的身体也处于高热的状态，汗水糊住了他蓝色的眼睛。  
“我想解除标记……”Eduardo低声说。  
“Yes，”Mark说，“然后呢？”  
“我……我不能用抑制剂……”Eduardo又说，“医生说，再用抑制剂，我就没法接受手术了……”  
“很好，是的，没错。”Mark继续引导他。  
“所以我来找你……”  
“就是这样。”Mark轻轻在他额头上亲吻了一下，当作奖励，又吻掉他眼角生理性的泪水。

“你要接受手术的对不对？”  
“你想要解除我的标记对不对？”  
“让我帮你，Wardo。”

Mark不知道自己是怎么做到如此平静地对自己的omega说出这种话的。  
Alpha一旦标记了omega，占有欲绝对不允许omega离开自己。  
但他确实说了，而且毫不犹豫地，用自己从来没有过的温柔的声音说出来了。

“You need me，”他说，“and I’m here for you，Wardo.”

【5】  
Eduardo怔怔看着他。  
半晌，他仰起潮红汗湿的脸，犹豫又胆怯地冲着Mark点点头。  
Mark松了一口气，他伸手小心翼翼地要把他从那个宽大的衣橱里抱了出来。  
“来，”他碰到Eduardo僵直的身体，小声哄他，“别怕。”  
Eduardo比Mark记忆中要瘦很多。  
诉讼和学业，还有滥用的抑制剂，所有一切都在蚕食他的身体健康，并把一切直观地表现在体重上。

Eduardo看得出难受极了，他一只手环着Mark的颈脖，头也靠在他身上，急促地呼出的热气撒在Mark的肩窝。  
光裸的腿垂着，足趾紧张地勾起来。  
Mark像抱着一团火，他把Eduardo轻轻放在床上，然后俯身覆在他身上。  
穿着帽衫的Eduardo像个大学新生，没有发胶固定的棕发柔软又凌乱。  
他躺在床上，在Mark灼热的视线下再次羞耻地想要蜷起身体。

Mark从来没见过这样的Eduardo，在过去任何一次情热期都没有。  
因为Eduardo并不是那种因为性征而自卑的omega。  
他不公开性征只是因为想要更公平的看法，而不仅仅是让那些传统的、骄傲自大的alpha只把目光放在他的脸蛋和屁股上。  
他做得很成功，一个暑假三十万回报的石油期货，哈佛投资协会的主席，极优秀的哈佛毕业生。  
正因如此，所以Eduardo和Mark亲密无间的时候，他在情热期时从来都是热情、坦诚且忠于欲望的，从不曾以自己对Mark的渴望为耻。  
他全心全意地爱着Mark，专注地享受和Mark每一次的性爱，毫无芥蒂地袒露自己漂亮的、柔韧的身体，他的热情一如南美的阳光和海岸。  
Eduardo对自己的心与爱情都无比忠诚，所以以为Mark对他也一样忠诚。

而现在不是了。  
他们之间可能还有爱——谁知道呢，或者只是Mark单方面的。  
但他们之间确确实实没有任何信任了。

Mark毁了一切，用一份合同，一个0.03%的单薄的数字。  
所以Eduardo也不再对他坦诚了。  
如果说对于那份合同，还有那通“I need my CFO”的电话Mark会感到刀割一样的后悔的话，那绝不是在Eduardo砸他电脑的时候，也不是在麻烦得要死的质证的时候，更不是赔出六亿美金和5%股份的时候。  
而是现在这一刻。

正如诉讼时那样，Eduardo把Prada当成铠甲，拼命让自己看上去无懈可击。  
现在他没有了铠甲，却依然本能地想卷缩起来，不想再受到任何来自Mark的伤害。  
就是这一刻。  
Mark后悔了。  
真真切切的，痛苦的后悔。

“别怕，”他像一头狮子对待一朵玫瑰花一样，收起利爪，小心地亲吻他的爱人，不断重复着，“我不会伤害你，别怕。”  
Mark的手探进Eduardo的帽衫里，爱抚他汗津津的身体，从胸膛到腰肢。  
在他的爱抚中，Eduardo终于慢慢打开了身体。

“要脱掉衣服吗？”Mark问他。  
Eduardo想了想，委屈地摇摇头，他不想在Mark面前完全赤裸。  
“那就穿着。”Mark亲吻了一下他。  
尽管很想剥开那件碍事的旧帽衫，和Eduardo完全紧贴在一起，但他还是尊重了Eduardo的想法。  
Mark撩开帽衫的下摆，亲吻Eduardo的小腹，然后是他完全勃起的性器，手也不断抚摸Eduardo紧绷的大腿。  
Eduardo咬着帽衫的帽绳，嘴里溢出含糊的呻吟。  
Mark掰开他无力的双腿，亲吻他软泞的入口。  
那里比他的身体还热，甜腻的水不断涌出，Mark的舌头安抚地舔弄过那个已经被手指开拓得柔软的肉穴。  
灵活的舌头挤进穴口，不断小幅度地戳刺着Eduardo的甬道入口处。  
汁水被挤出，沿着Mark的下颚淌下。  
他也咽下去一些，液体像最霸道的催情药，让Mark头晕目眩。  
但Mark不想立刻就操透Eduardo，只想让他更舒服一些，用欲望卸下他的防备。  
他想要感觉到Eduardo对他的渴望，而不是那些掺合了金钱、股份的利益和针锋相对的排斥。

口交时舌头的那种滑腻的感觉，确实让Eduardo小声地啜泣起来，强迫他忠诚地表达欲望。  
“我要你，Mark……”他不安地扭动着身体，企图脱出Mark灼热的手的控制。那双拿击剑的手，那双操纵一整个初成帝国的手，现在正紧紧握着他的腿，几乎要在他的肌肤上烫出烙印。  
“不要舔，”他的声音又哑又糯，还带着哭腔，“就只是你，想要你……”

“如你所愿。”Mark说。  
他的眼眸变得很深很深，附身亲吻Eduardo咬得红肿唇，“你想要的我都想给你，Wardo。”  
他覆在Eduardo身上，抬高他的双腿，将早就硬得发痛的肿胀的欲望顶住Eduardo的身体入口。  
贪婪的小嘴一直嘬着Mark的性器的顶端。  
“进来，嗯，Mark、Mark……”Eduardo一直不安分地在动。  
他汗湿的身体像滑溜溜的鱼，Mark费了点力气才按住他，然后慢慢地把自己推进Eduardo。

因为欲望而空虚的身体终于被完全填满，Eduardo的腿盘到Mark的腰上，他发出一声哽咽的呻吟。  
几乎在他填满的的那一刻，Eduardo就射了。  
白色的精液落在他的下腹，他整个人都因为快感而战栗，足趾紧紧蜷缩起，高潮中抽搐的甬道疯狂吮吸挤压着Mark的阴茎，让他头皮一阵阵发麻。  
他摁住Eduardo，开始抽送。  
Mark用力顶弄身下这具刚刚高潮的躯体，快速地抽出然后狠狠地撞进去，坚硬的阴茎捣弄着嫩肉，挤出丰沛的水，沾湿了身下凌乱的床单。  
Mark每次的冲撞都会让Eduardo发出可怜的破碎的呻吟。  
但他没有表示拒绝，而只是用力抱紧压在他身上的Mark，随着Mark的抽送而被不断顶进床褥中。  
Eduardo眼里的泪水不断滑落，没入汗湿的发鬓。

Eduardo身上松垮垮的帽衫在做爱中被掀开，露出一截柔韧的结实的腰。  
Mark于是索性把他的帽衫捋到胸口处，然后一边操他一边咬他的乳头。  
他被Mark操着，一呼一吸间都是Mark信息素的味道，几乎窒息。  
Eduardo咬着帽衫，可是皱巴巴的布料依然挡不住他的呻吟。  
唾液已经把帽衫沾湿，而更多来不及吞咽的唾液从Eduardo的嘴角流下。

【6】  
在Mark凶狠的、占有性的顶撞中，Eduardo身体最深处的一个小口终于也被顶开了。  
他被Mark用阴茎顶到那里的时候整个人几乎被刺激得弹起。  
身体不自觉地用最后的力量在挣扎，哭泣和呻吟也更凶了。  
Mark知道那里是什么，他放慢了速度，让自己的性器轻柔地蹭碰过那里。  
这么几次后，Eduardo的呻吟也随之变得甜蜜动听。

“舒服吗？”Mark问他。  
“嗯……嗯……”早已经神志不清的omega本能地点头。  
Mark尝试着把阴茎顶进去一点点，那里立刻紧紧地咬住Mark，快感顿时强烈得几乎让Mark丧失理智想要直接一举插入Eduardo的生殖腔中。  
但他不确定可不可以这么做，于是只能尽力控制着自己，只顶进去一点点，抽出来，继续轻轻顶进去顶端。  
这把Eduardo折腾坏了。  
没一会儿，被Mark重新操到勃起的阴茎再次射精，在高潮的余韵中，他的哭声混合着呻吟越来越甜，越来越软糯，棕色的大眼睛无法聚焦，涣散地只是不断流泪。

“进去，不要这样……啊……啊……”他浑身痉挛地可怜地哀求着Mark，“求你了，求你了……”  
“我可以吗？”Mark压抑地问。  
他应该明白这句“求你了”不过是omega沉迷欲望时所说出的谎言。  
“可以……唔……Mark、Mark……射在里面……”欲望让Eduardo完全无暇顾及别的了，他已经想不起他和Mark之间的背叛和争执，想不起欺骗，也想不起合同。  
他此刻就只想要他的alpha占有他。

“你会怀孕的。”Mark说。  
“我可以吃药……”Eduardo说，“那个药没关系……嗯……Mark，Mark，快点……”  
Mark沉默了一下，终于挺腰完全插入Eduardo的生殖腔中。  
Eduardo因为撕裂的疼痛和强烈的快感发出一声短促的悲鸣。

他们在一起这么久，Mark从来没有被允许过进入他那里。  
因为做到那里总是很痛，而他们又没有任何计划想要一个宝宝。  
那时是一切都还太早了。  
而现在是一切都已经太迟了。

紧窄的腔道限制了Mark的动作。  
他的抽插慢了下来，却每一下都插得极深极用力，几乎完全贯穿了Eduardo的生殖腔，好像每一下都想让他怀孕一样。  
两人的交合从开始的激烈变成现在的静默。  
Eduardo张着嘴，却连呻吟都叫不出来，无神的大眼睛盈满泪水。  
尽管他没有任何力气挣扎了，但Mark依然摸到他的双手，和他十指紧扣，将他的手紧紧压在两侧。  
“Wardo，Wardo。”  
他一边捣弄着他的生殖腔，一边轻声呼唤他的名字。  
在最后一次挺身中，尽力把自己往里送。

Omega的生殖腔紧紧包裹着Mark的阴茎。  
阴茎上的结因为高潮而张开。  
“啊…………”Eduardo因为剧痛终于破出一声呻吟。  
然后alpha的精液完全灌满了他的生殖腔。  
“我恨你，Mark……”  
他痛得发抖，疼痛让Eduardo从迷失神智的欲望中稍微清醒过来。  
“我恨你……”他哭着说。

Mark也在极端的快感与痛苦中徘徊。  
他亲吻Eduardo在床上好像永远流不尽的眼泪。

“可我爱你，Wardo。”  
Mark低声回答。

【7】  
为了保证受孕，成结的阴茎在射精后无法立刻抽出，会有大概十分钟的时间卡在omega的生殖腔中。  
那势必是一次漫长的疼痛，特别是第一次被插进生殖腔的omega。  
Mark抱着Eduardo，不断地亲吻他因为疼痛而苍白的脸，想要分散Eduardo对疼痛的注意力。  
但是没有任何作用。  
他还在哭，可是没有发出丁点声音，眼泪默默流着，也不知道是痛的还是难过的。  
整场性爱Eduardo就没有停止过哭泣。  
各种意义上的眼泪，有些Mark喜欢，有些Mark不喜欢。  
不喜欢的那些眼泪，像滚烫的水滴在Mark心脏，痛得Mark想要像受伤的狮子一样咆哮。

“你为什么不一开始就解除了标记再跟我打官司？”Mark问。  
Eduardo看了他一眼，他已经从可怕的欲望中得到餍足，因此眼里清明了不少，看Mark的眼神也疏离了不少。  
但是鉴于Mark还在他体内，两个人依然维持着亲密的姿势，Eduardo只能忍耐着。  
“我父亲谴责我，”他沉默了一下，回答，“说omega终究不适合商界，只会感情用事，他说我永远都不如大哥优秀。”

他的声音因为刚才的呻吟而沙哑，但语气很冷也很平静。  
“所以你是为了证明自己。”Mark不知道说什么好。  
他有时候恨透了Eduardo的倔强，同时也非常憎恶Eduardo的父亲。  
Roberto是一个强势的alpha，一个绝对的传统性征主义者，觉得omega永远不及alpha——哪怕Eduardo的母亲也是非常优秀的心理学家。  
Mark在看清这一点后就很讨厌Roberto了。  
他清楚Eduardo有多优秀，而在Mark看来，Eduardo身上僵化的理念全都是受父亲的影响。  
再说了，Eduardo是他的omega，Roberto凭什么支配Eduardo？让他“应该”这样，“应该”那样？  
但过去，Eduardo就总是为了达到父亲的要求而疲于奔命，丝毫不敢放松。  
现在又任性地带着标记跟Mark打官司，就仅仅为了证明Roberto说得不对？

“他没资格这么定义你。”Mark说。  
“你这话说得太容易了，谁不会说？不过是几个单词组成的句子而已。”Eduardo疲惫地说，“我是用行动确实地证明了这一点。”  
“我了解你的能力。”Mark说，“你以为我是为什么要和你合伙的。”  
“Go fuck yourself，Mark Zuckerberg.”Eduardo愤怒地说。  
“你怎么有脸说这种话？是谁把我变成全世界的笑话？至少教科书上以后不会有‘Eduardo Saverin作为omega，导致了这起商业诈骗的发生’这种结论。我带着你的标记，也可以像个alpha一样和你打官司！”  
“你这样的话本身就充满了性征歧视，Wardo。”  
“但这个世界难道不就是这么认为的吗？”Eduardo尖锐地反问。  
“Mark，我是个可笑的失败者，我承认。我不在乎他们怎么讨论我，但我必须让这个操蛋的世界明白，我签下你的那份合同，不是因为你他妈的是我的alpha，而是因为我爱你！我信任你！”

他们的身体以最亲密无间的姿态贴在一起，可他们说的话却比质证时更尖刻现实。  
Mark沉默了很久，最后在他嘴角亲吻了一下。  
等到结消退后，他把自己的性器从Eduardo身体里拔了出来。

Eduardo从床上坐起来，他把身上Mark的帽衫脱掉，扔在床下，完全展露自己匀称修长的身体。  
他大部分时间都是自信的。  
而Mark觉得自己就像那件帽衫。  
他在床上看着Eduardo光裸着身体进入浴室。  
晚上的时候他们依然睡在同一张床上。只是Eduardo睡在床的边缘，背对着Mark，离他很远，安静地睡着。  
快要天亮的时候，Mark被信息素的味道唤醒，Eduardo的第二波情潮来了。

【8】  
Eduardo还在睡梦中，但是情热让他非常不舒服，因此无意识地发出痛苦的梦呓。  
Mark不动声色地散发自己信息素，他的omega于是本能地滚到了他怀里。  
Mark抱着他，爱抚睡梦中的Eduardo，一颗颗解开他的睡衣纽扣，含住他的乳头舔弄。  
没有醒来的omega非常坦诚地用身体蹭着Mark，发出小声的呻吟表达着欲望，他再次沁出一层薄汗的身体在Mark怀里小幅度地扭动着，轻轻哼着可爱的鼻音。  
Mark将手指插入他的后穴，不出所料又已经湿了。  
但是Mark不想立刻插入他，因为这样Eduardo很快就会醒了，而Mark不想面对Eduardo的疏远。  
没睡醒的Eduardo就像刚出生的眼睛都睁不开的小奶猫，不舒服了只会不安地扭动并且想要团成一团。  
Mark按住他的身体，阻止他蜷缩起来，然后把他翻了个身，压住他，将阴茎抵住肉穴，但并不进去，只是将硬挺的柱身来回在臀缝中磨蹭。  
他在Eduardo光洁的后肩上落下一个又一个的亲吻。  
直到把Eduardo爱抚得身下的水流得跟小溪一样多，梦呓中也带上浓重的哭腔后，这才捞起他柔韧瘦削的腰直接插进去。

没操几下，就把Eduardo操醒了。  
刚睡醒又完全沉浸在欲望中的omega当然维持理智，在Mark的顶弄中哼哼唧唧地呻吟，像是抗议又像是撒娇。  
他一声声地叫着Mark，Mark，Mark，Mark……  
就像Mark依然是他全心全意地爱着，值得他完全交付自己的一切的alpha。  
Mark一边操他，一边舔弄Eduardo的腺体——那个散发出对他而言是致命的信息素的地方。  
他标记过这里，Eduardo现在就生理意义上而言，是属于他的。  
Mark轻轻地亲吻那个标记，一遍一遍又一遍。  
两人交合的地方汁水淋漓，一片狼籍，同时心里某个地方也是一片狼籍。

Omega情热期一般是三天，但是或许因为Eduardo长久滥用抑制剂导致信息素紊乱的缘故，这次竟然延长到了五天。  
这是一场性爱盛宴，有时候他们都不需要说话，房间里只剩下肉体碰撞的声音和淫靡的水声，空气中两人的信息素融合在一起，浓烈得窒息。  
不过最后两天里，热潮一天只发作一次。  
但过度的性爱几乎透支Eduardo的体力，他在第三天开始已经累得几乎动不了一根指头，在这种情况下还要被迫发情，然后被Mark操上一次又一次的高潮，接受剧烈的快感，直到耗空他所有的力气和意识才能结束一次热潮。  
这实在很痛苦。

所以后面几天Eduardo没有热潮的大部分时间都在睡觉。  
安安静静的，沉沉地睡着，直到热潮的不适把他弄醒，然后软着身体，哭着让Mark随意操弄。  
Mark会固定在用餐时间把他从被子里挖出来，喂他吃饭和专门给omega在发情期补充水分和营养的东西。  
Eduardo以前身体没那么差，他健康得很，足以应付一次情热期。  
但现在不一样，他虚弱的身体和格外凶猛的情热期让他不得不在进食后额外补充一些营养。  
他以前没吃过这个，尝了一口就觉得难吃，皱巴巴的脸露出想吐的表情。教养让他不会吐出来，但是又难以下咽，委屈巴巴地控诉地看着Mark。好不容易咽下去后说什么都不愿意再吃第二口了。  
Mark跟他说了道理，但是他就是闹脾气。  
暴君CEO只好自己尝了一口，确实难吃得要死，难怪这个娇生惯养的小少爷嫌弃。  
但是Eduardo看上去真的像要累晕了，Mark之后只能自己喝一口，然后嘴对嘴地喂进去，强迫他咽下。  
喂完一袋，Eduardo委屈极了，气得不愿意再理Mark，直到下一次热潮的到来让他控制不住地贴到Mark身上去。  
平心而论，Mark确实很好地尽到了一个alpha的责任，无微不至地照顾着Eduardo，——无论是情欲还是身体方面。

【9】  
第六天，Eduardo的情热终于结束了，体温也降到正常范围。  
Mark松了一口气。  
两个人都累坏了，整整睡了一天。  
然后Eduardo又低烧了两天，才完全恢复过来。  
或许是因为正常的性爱，等他退烧后养了几天再去检查身体，数据就好看多了。  
医生说，如果一周内保持这种数据，那么解除标记的手术就可以确定时间了。  
Eduardo松了一口气。  
Mark沉默地抿着嘴站在一旁，什么都没说。

一周后，Eduardo在餐桌上跟Mark说了日期，在这个月的最后一天，  
Mark抬头看了他一眼，“哦”了一声。  
“谢谢你，Mark。”Eduardo说。  
“不客气。”Mark回答。

后来，他们没有再谈过解除标记的问题。  
这个月的最后一天，Mark没有去上班，他陪着Eduardo去了医院。  
解除标记是个小手术，没有什么风险，omega身体状况不错的话，最慢一个小时也结束了。  
Mark等在手术室外，还是有点担忧。  
一个小时后，手术结束。  
因为标记的腺体在后颈，所以需要全麻。Eduardo被推出来的时候麻药还没有褪去，他安静地睡着。  
不用医生说明，Mark在看到他的那一刻，就知道他们之间生理上那种微妙的联系已经彻底断了。  
他的omega躺在那里，但已经不是他的了。

Eduardo在半小时后醒来，看到Mark坐在他床边。  
“有没有哪里不舒服？”Mark问。  
“没有。”Eduardo摇摇头。  
“那就好。”Mark说，他给Eduardo倒了一杯温水。

Eduardo默默地喝完。  
他靠在床头上，看向Mark，仔细端详着alpha脸部每一条尖锐的线条。  
这是Mark在近一年半以来，感觉到的第一次没有刻意的疏离和防备的眼光。  
或许随着标记的解除，Eduardo放过了他，也放过了自己。

“对不起，Mark。”他半晌开口，声音柔软温和。  
“什么？”Mark问。  
“我那天，说我恨你……”他握着已经被喝空的玻璃杯，过了好一会儿才说，“没有，我没有恨你，对不起，我说了这样的气话。”  
“我爱你，Mark。”Eduardo说。

Mark不说话。  
他觉得很受伤，Eduardo怎么能在解除标记后，才这么坦白地说呢？

Eduardo说，“住进你家，我只是……刚开始我很愤怒，但一部分的我又觉得很不甘心。因为我爱你，我不想带着恨离开，我想再试着相处一下，至少不要见的最后一面是我们冷冰冰地在质证室签下那个和解协议。”  
“那不算是和解。”Mark说，“那只是……一份协议，商业上的。”  
Eduardo笑了。  
他棕色的眼睛像窗外的阳光一样暖和。  
“我也是这么认为，Mark。我需要一个结局——我们之间的，至少别那么不堪。”  
他抬手摸了摸自己的后颈。  
“尽管看上去像是我在利用你度过情热期，利用你去解除标记。我知道这对一个alpha而言意味着什么。”  
他道歉，“这很自私……如果我这么做确切地伤害了你，真的很对不起，Mark。”

这番话比Eduardo在质证时质问他的话更让Mark难受。  
他很难过，但他回答Eduardo，“没有，你没有伤害我。”

“接下来你打算怎样？”Mark说，“你毕业了，去华尔街吗？你一直喜欢资本游戏，其实你不喜欢硅谷。”  
“我打算先去旅游一年。”Eduardo笑着说，“可能你说得对，我有时候不需要这么用力去证明什么。”  
“旅游回来呢？”Mark问。  
“移民新加坡。”Eduardo说，“那里投资环境不错。”  
Mark窒了一下。  
“你已经决定了？”  
“嗯。”  
随着那声“嗯”，Mark脑中一片空白，他最后说，“哦，好，这主意听上去似乎不错。”

【10】  
做完手术后，Eduardo在医院留了一天，好确认解除标记后信息素没有任何问题。  
次日，出院时Mark还是坚持让Eduardo回自己家。  
两周后，Eduardo办好一切手续，因为他跟家里的关系还是很僵，所以没有回迈阿密，而是直接从旧金山机场离境。  
那天早晨，Mark犹豫了一下，把抽屉里的求婚戒指拿出来塞进帽衫口袋。  
戒指是在Facebook还没拿到任何天使投资之前就已经买好了的，但是后来种种原因，一直没有送出去。

“Mark，你好了吗？”Eduardo在楼下问，“我的飞机要误点了。”  
“哦，来了。”Mark回答。  
今天他得开车把Eduardo送到机场。  
Dustin和Chris也来了，Dustin听完Eduardo的计划，差点哭出来，抱着他不肯撒手，最后被Chris提着领子揪开。  
Mark最后陪着Eduardo办了登机手续，一直走到安检前。

“Mark，就到这里吧。”Eduardo说。  
“哦，好。”Mark把手插进帽衫的口袋。  
他离开的这天天气很好，阳光从大片的落地玻璃外洒进来。  
Eduardo没有穿西装，穿了T恤和牛仔裤，发胶也没有弄，微卷的棕发蓬松柔软，遮盖了他的额头。  
他只带着一个背包上飞机，显得像个大学生，很稚气。  
他们像两个再普通不过的年轻人一样道别。

但Eduardo转身刚走了好几步，Mark忽然喊住他。

“Wardo。”  
“嗯？”Eduardo回过头。  
卷发的CEO站在阳光里，好像拼命忍耐着什么，身后拖着伶仃的影子。  
他紧紧握着帽衫口袋里的戒指，刻着他跟Eduardo名字缩写的小小的铂金小圆圈烙在他手心里。  
“Mark？”Eduardo不解地说。  
Mark深深吸一口气，快步走到他面前。  
他深深地看着自己的omega。  
这个曾经心无旁骛地爱着自己的人，这个曾经全心全意地信任自己的人。

身边旅客来来往往，有人回来，有人离开。  
而他们此时此刻还没有成为世界的中心，依然微不足道，就只是站在人群的角落，没有多少人注意到他们。  
也没有人知道他们相爱过，欺骗过，争执过，背叛过。  
而这所有一切现在又全部在温暖的阳光里，化作尘埃和微风。

“Wardo，对不起。”Mark说，“很多事情。”  
“不用道歉，”Eduardo摇摇头，“我已经得到了我应得的，我们两清了，Mark。”

“可我还爱你。”Mark说。  
“我爱你，Wardo。无论有没有标记。”

Eduardo笑起来，像是他们还在哈佛时那样，眼角沾着蜜糖一样的微笑。  
他轻轻在Mark唇上亲吻了一下。  
这个吻落下的时候，Mark怔了一怔。  
他最终松开了手心里的戒指。  
Mark没有把戒指拿出来，就只是问Eduardo。  
“我可以去新加坡找你吗？”  
“可以啊。”Eduardo笑着回答。  
“等我稳定下来，我会告诉你我的地址。”

“再见，Mark。”他朝着Mark挥挥手。

Mark也冲着他摆了摆手，然后站在原地久久没动，直到Eduardo终于融入机场的人群中，再也看不见了。  
戒指还安静地躺在帽衫的口袋中。

2006年10月的这天，Mark站在机场，目送他的爱人离开。  
过去的那两年，新世界向Mark敞开一扇大门。  
他建立了一个王国，同时也失去了一个爱人。  
所以现在，他的爱情在阳光这样好的一天中，放下了一切，没有留恋地转身走进茫茫人海，向远方而去。

在离别的时候，Mark依然清晰地记得和Eduardo的每一个细节。  
Eduardo曾经在他寝室飘窗上看过的经济学的书，曾经和他走过的哈佛的冷清夜路，曾经给过他的亲吻，和他吵过的架，对他说过的话，为他流过的泪水。  
……  
而从今天往后，他们之间再也不会像哈佛时那样亲密无间了。  
他和他的爱情即将远隔山海。  
唯一值得庆幸的是，战争过后，爱情一息尚存。  
但这次，他愿意带着手心的戒指，一步一步翻山越岭，重新走向他的爱情。

FIN


End file.
